Raven Eclipse
by IGAF-kun
Summary: Raven never told her friends what really happened during her fight against Terra. It was too painful. But sometimes the pain in battle isn't always your own.


I updated the story a little.

Author's Note: I just wrote this to help me with my writer's block on my other 2 fics. It took me 10 minutes to think it up and 4 hours to write. Sorry if it's not written that well. This is my version of Raven and Terra's battle in Aftershock.It's also a one-shot fic. I haven't thought of anything else after this.

To theTerra fans. I like Terra too so please don't hurt me. hides

Disclaimer: My name is not DC Comics. It's IGAF-kun. Repeat after me, I G A F - k u n. I do not own, nor claim to own Teen Titans

* * *

Raven struck the ground with such force, that the mud around her went flying in all directions. For a moment, she just laid there. The pain she felt too intense for her to move. Coughing, the young Goth slowly pulled herself to her feet looked up at her enemy. Long blonde hair flowed in the face of the girl before her, covering one of her blue eyes from view. Her other eye, one that once expressed a great range of emotion, now held only delight in others suffering. Silver and gray covered her from head to toe, all clinging tightly to her thin frame. Upon the center of her breastplate was a small orange circle outlined in black, with a black "S" in the center. She was once their friend, but now she was her worst enemy.

Terra.

"What's the matter Raven?" That smile... Oh how she wanted to rip that smug look off her face. "Giving up so soon?" The new apprentice ran a gloved hand through her blonde hair and flicked a strand out of her face. "C'mon demon. Fight me with everything you've got."

Anger coursed through her veins as she clenched her fists and the aura of darkness enveloped her hands, "Shut up." Focus. She had to focus. Getting angry wouldn't help the situation.

"Oooo. Looks like someone is losing their temper." That smug look was really begging to be torn off now. "I think someone is a hypocrite, Miss 'emotions are pointless'."

The empathic teen growled in frustration, but forced her rage down. This kind of treatment she was used to, and now was no different. Still, it wasn't her words that upset her so much, "You're one to talk about hypocrisy." She then launched herself at the former Earth Titan and slammed into her gut, sending them both tumbling to the mud-soaked earth. They both leapt to their feet and Raven delivered a powerful kick to Terra's gut, sending her crashing into the ground. "Not only did you double cross all my friends, but you gave Slade our security codes, who tried to kill us in our sleep, and now you're trying to take over the city with him." A metal support exploded and startled her.

Terra took this distraction to her advantage and slammed Raven into the nearest wall by a giant hand made of dirt and water. "That's it. Show me your true colors." Terra's malicious grin never left her face as she rose up from the murky waters, continuing her taunting, "Y'know, I think after I beat you I'll take care of your friends slowly."

The earthen appendage began glowing black before releasing its victim and backhanding its 'master' into the other wall. "You've done enough." Terra slumped down against the cold metal surface and, for a moment, seemed to be unconscious. Raven tried to wipe some of the mud from her face, but to no avail. Falling to her knees, with her hood once again shadowing her eyes, she mumbled, "You put him through enough as it is." How could she have done this to them? To him? He gave the most important thing he owned to her. And **SHE** destroyed it. Before she even realized, his name flowed from her lips in a quiet whisper.

A giggle.

Raven jerked her head up to see Terra standing and laughing quietly, her hand to her face. "I can't believe it." Blue bore deep into violet as she chuckled at the irony. "No wonder you never liked me." The laughing stopped as Terra spoke in morbid delight, "So why don't you admit the real reason why you're mad at me?"

"You betrayed us Terra. We took you in and you sold us out." Raven's voice was deathly calm. Quite contrary to what she was feeling inside. Anger, of course was prevalent. Distress from the fact that her enemy was a former friend. But there was also fear. Not fear of Terra's abilities, not of her knowledge of everyone's weaknesses...

"Admit it. The reason you hate me so much, the reason you never trusted me, was all because of BeastBoy."

Eyes of lavender widened, while eyes of sapphire shined in victory. Images of the past flowed into her mind. BeastBoy's smile, his lame attempts to make her laugh, his constant overreacting, his dedication... no matter how pointless it was, his kindness...

"no..."

"Don't even try to lie. You like him don't you?" She knew. Terra knew her darkest secret. The one thing she could never fight, but always did.

Affection.

But there was more than just that. Raven was jealous too.

Keyword here, _was_. She was jealous when BB and Terra were always together, always holding each other in a warm embrace. But now... "He was kind to you, and he always wanted to make you happy. But you broke his heart." She clenched her jaw as more images invaded her thoughts. All of BeastBoy... no, Garfield... broken, betrayed... Alone. "He was there for you! He loved you! He wanted to be with you! But look at what you did to him!" No longer was it anger or rage. Now all she felt was hate. Hate for the things she did. Hate for the person whom she had chosen to become. Hate for dragging the one she cared for most through Hell... Purple became crimson, two eyes became four.

She just hated Terra's guts at that point.

"Gotcha." Raven lunged at Terra with a fury never shown before in her life. An instant before she could reach the blonde, five large arms of mud wrapped around her, ceasing her movement. The goth struggled fiercely at her restraints as Terra extended a hand towards her face, her expression unreadable. "Raven. If you want him that badly, I'll let you have him. I'm sure he'll give you his heart." A vicious smile spread across her face as the demon side vanished revealing two confused eyes, "As soon as I rip it out of his chest."

As she was slowly pulled into the ground, Raven struggled more fiercely, her emotions in too great of turmoil to use her powers. Before her head sunk below the surface, she called out in a panic.

"Terra n--!"

* * *

What do think? Good? Bad? Blarg? Please Review! 


End file.
